A Second Chance, Or A Missed Opportunity
by EffieEaton
Summary: 'Lights, sweat, cheering, dancing, heartbreak, and singing. That's my life now.' Tris and the gang are back from Divergent high like many requested. but. there's a musical twist. *updates every two weeks*
1. Tobias Comes Back

Lights, sweat, cheering, dancing, heartbreak, and singing. That's my life now.

"THANK YOU CHICAGO!" I yell out, causing the crowd to scream and cheer.

A fake smile is plastered on my face-as always on stage- as I scan the whole crowd. I don't realize what I'm looking for until I find him. Tobias Eaton, my first love and my first heartbreak. He's of course wearing a VIP tag, hes gonna ask forgiveness, again. He does this every one of my Chicago shows. I take one drink from my water bottle. "There has been a quick change of plans. I've got one more song but I do need the person I used to sing it with up here with me." I smile lightly at Tobias. "Come on Four get your ass up here." I chuckle when he flips me off. He makes his way up to the stage but before he can get past the metal gate my body guards stop him. "Guys hes good." I say and they nod and move out of the way so Toby could hop upstage. I tackle him in a hug at my first chance. "It's been too long." I whisper into his shirt.

"That it has, so, what song?" I look at him in disbelief.

"You don't remember?" he shakes his head. "All of me/say something" his eyes light up and he smiles wildly. I shake my head and walk to the mic and hand him a headset.

(Tris is italics Tobias is normal and both is bold)

 _What would I do without your smart mouth drawing me in and you kicking me out?_

 **Got my head spinning, no kidding I can't pin you down.**

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 **And I'm so dizzy don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My heads under water but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind. Cause all of me loves all of you, loves your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning even when I lose I'm wining**

 _Cause I give you all of me_

Say something I'm giving up on you

 _Can you give me all of you?_

I'll be the one if you want me to. And I am feeling so small.

 **It's all over my head, I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love; I'm just starting to crawl. Say something I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.**

 **Cause all of me loves all of you loves your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning even when I lose I'm wining**

 _Cause I give you all of me,_

Say something I'm giving up one you

 _Can you give me all of you?_

I'll be the one if you want me to

 _Give me all of you, oh_

 **Cards on the table were both showing hears, risking it all though it's hard.**

 **Cause all of me, loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning even when I lose I'm wining**

 _Cause I give you all of me,_

Say something I'm giving up one you

 _Can you give me all of you?_

I'll be the one if you want me to

 _Give me all of you, oh_

Say something I'm giving up one you

 _And you give me all of me_

 **Oh**

 **Say something I'm giving up on you**

 **Because I'll be the one if you want me to**

Tobias grabs me by the hips and pulls me close, quickly pressing his lips to mine. I kiss back, hating myself for it the whole time. He pulls back with a twinkle of joy in his dark blue orbs. I turn to the crowd and see a lot of jealous looking girls and guys. I grab his hand and pull him off stage with me, pull his headset off and kiss him.

"Fuck this was long overdue." He mumbles and pins me to the wall.

"If you have sex in the tour bus keep it down ok?" Zeke says walking past him. A lot of people yell in the crowd. I catch some 'get some' 'FOUR IS MINE' 'Wooooooo get it!' I blush. "Zeke, sweetheart, your headset is on; oh, and practice what you preach. I wasn't planning on fucking him on the bus; we have what three hours before we leave? I have a dressing room." Zeke stares at me, gaping like a fish.

"Tris I was just-"

"Joking yeah so was I dumbass." I pulled Tobias into my dressing room. "Look, what I said and did back there was just because I was caught up in the moment. You know we can't be together in any way. ALSO WHY THE FUCK ARENT YOU AT COLLAGE?!" I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"I wanted to come see your show so my teacher let me skip today." He said with a pained smile. "I love you Beatrice Grace Prior and the girl in Paris, she was just a…" he tries to find a way to say this without hurting me. "A fuck buddy for lack of better terms." I stand there, frozen in shock, pain, and anger. He broke up with me just so he could continue to fuck a girl for a couple of weeks. I let out a pained laugh.

"So you're telling me, that you dumped me, the girl you claimed to love for casual sex." My voice is calm and it makes him uneasy. "I think you should leave." He reaches for my arm but I swat his hand away. "Leave" I keep a straight face as he walks to the door but the second he slams it behind him I break down.

A knock on my door breaks the silence when I'm done crying. "Hey Tris its Uriah I brought some cake and my 'bitch tell me everything' holding pillows." I chuckle and wipe my tear stained cheeks. I get up, unlock the door and open it. "Oh sweetie." He says putting the cake on my vanity and throwing the pillows down so he could hug me. I sob into his shoulder and he picks me up and sits down on my small couch, placing me in his lap and handing me a pillow. I punch it. Hard. _Punch. Slap. Tug._ Over and over again until I've busted into another wave of aggravated sobs. Uriah doesn't say a word; he knows he doesn't need to. He just rubs small circles at the small of my back with his thumb, trying to sooth me. And I've gotta say when I just focused on the light touch I felt safe and calm. It's as if I could say anything to this man and he would just calm me while I cry. My choked sobs turned into small hiccups and soon enough I was snuggles into his side and asleep. A small knock on my door woke me.

'Tris I" I hear from the doorway.

"What are you doing here Tobias?" Tobias narrows his eyes

"I could ask you the same question." He spits. Tobias is seething like a Sith Lord and it's terrifying.

"Make him leave. Hes going full dark side right now." I say and Uri laughs but gets up and grabs Lord Eaton's arm, dragging the dark side user out of the room.

 **Hey! Like…a lot of people wanted this so… idk where I'm going with it. As usual ha-ha. But yeah I have a book happy rant okay? Ok.**

 **THE**

 **SELECTION**

 **SERIES**

 **WHY**

 **YOU**

 **DO**

 **ME**

 **LIKE**

 **DAT**

 **?!**

 **I WANT TO KISS ASPEN YET RIP HIS GUTS OUT AND MAXONM OH DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON MAXON. *fangirl spasm* Like you cant just sit back and let the girl you claim to love scream bloody fucking muder as her friend gets tortured. (im sos sorry for spoilers)**


	2. Leaving The Band And Make-outs

Uriah picks me up, carries me out of the door and down to the exit. I tense as the familiar, rage-filled blue eyes of Tobias, shine in the moonlight next to my tour bus.

"What's he doing here?" Uriah hisses causing Zeke to roll his eyes.

"I invited him to tour with us." I grip Uriah's shirt at Zeke's words.

"He's not coming with us, Ezekiel," I say sternly.

He rolls his eyes. I call out his name.

"Zeke, please!" I plead but he always dismisses my obvious discomfort when it comes to his best friend.

"Tris, I don't think he'll change his mind anytime soon, just ignore Tobias," Uriah whispers into my ear.

"How?!" I'm fuming now. "I'm just supposed to ignore the man who dumped me so he could have casual sex?!" All eyes land on me but I'm nowhere near intimidated. The old me would cower and hide in Uriah's shirt but not this time. No way. I look Tobias dead in the eyes with a cold empty stare. "Uriah put me down." He hesitates as he watches the brand-new, deadly spark form in my eyes.

"Tris, I don't think that's in any of our best interests -" He nervously tries to persuade me but I grab his arm with a vice like grip.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Uriah?" He shakes his head and lets me down.

I slowly make my way to Tobias; slap him across the face -leaving a bright redness- and walk away.

"I quit the band," I announce and give them a backward salute.

I get an Uber and sit down on the cold concrete behind the venue to wait.

"He left me for a fuck buddy." I chuckle and shake my head. Leave it to Tobias to do something like that.

It's quiet. Too quiet. I don't like it. I pull out my old iPhone from high school, put my headphones on from my purse and listen to MCR. Before I know it - my Uber pulls up. I hop in the backseat, not bothering to take my beats off and start a conversation. Once I get to a hotel I book the cheapest room and flop onto my small bed. I scream and sob and I throw things. As my sobbing subsides I hear a knock at my door.

"Tris I know you're in there I brought whiskey and chipotle." I here Uriah say but the tone he uses tells me the other are there too.

"Leave," I grumble and Uriah somehow gets the door opened. "How did you -" he holds up a key, silencing my questions as the gang walks in. Zeke pounces on me and pins me down.

"You can't leave the band Tris." his tone says business but his chocolate eyes are pleading. I'm practically lost in the dark earthy tone when Uriah snaps his fingers in front our faces. I blush and giggle while Zeke smirks.

Tobias awkwardly clears his throat, making my blush burn brighter. Zeke rolls off of me and lies down next to me. He grabs my hand with a stupid grin plastered onto his face.

Tobias pulls out his phone and dials someone's number, walking over to the other side of the room.

"Hey, yeah it's Tobias," he smiles fondly when the person replies. "Gods, I love your accent. You said to call you if things didn't work out with Tris so..." he trails off while staring into my eyes, his gaze like a portal to the place where he hides his deepest emotions. He looks away. "Ha-ha, don't get too excited." he gets cut off "of course I missed you! I just need some time to get the money to get back home. It'll take me about a month baby." he frowns, "I know that's a long time but its okay I'll see you soon." he pulls the phone away from his ear and frowns at it.

"Looks like the casual sex you accused him of was way more than that." Uriah chuckles.

"Honestly no, it wasn't for me, but for her, it was a full-fledged relationship." Tobias runs a hand through his hair and walks toward the door. "I need to go, I'll probably see some of you tomorrow." and with that, he walks out. I get up and pace around the room, fighting off tears the whole time.

"Everyone leave." my voice cracks and I turn my back to everyone.

"Tris, Love, wait." Zeke grabs my arm and turns me around but shields me from the rest of the group. "Look at me." I gaze into his cocoa orbs when he pulls me close and caresses my cheek, brushing away the tears that ended up slipping down my cheeks. "Listen to me, you don't need him. He doesn't deserve you if he won't even fight for you. and besides, you have me...right?" he blushes and looks down, knowing that he left himself open to get turned down.

"Zeke.. i..."he shakes his head.

"no, its fine, I get it."

"No Zeke I don't think you do." I lift his chin and connect our lips. At first, the kiss is soft but urgent and he grips my waist hard, deepening the kiss and pushing my back against the nearest wall. He pulls back and smirks.

"I think we should stop, there are other people here and if we continue, I won't want to stop." Zeke breathes and lets out a small chuckle when I try to protest. "Plus with the amount of the tension in the room, right now, I'm pretty sure Number Boy just walked in." I tangle my hands in his hair and mumble a small

"So?" Before I connect our lips in another heated kiss.


	3. Interruptions

He chuckles as he pulls back, "Does this mean the band is back together?" I giggle and nod. He picks me up and playfully tosses me onto the bed. That's when I notice everyone left. I know it sounds cheesy but, Zeke made everything around us melt away. In the time we spent together since Tobias left me he always had me smiling.

I lay there, giggling as Zeke crawls over top of me. I immediately stop when I see the obvious lust in his dark chocolate orbs as he hovers over me. I bite my lip and his eyes flick between my thin lips and my waiting gaze. His hand cups my cheek as he leans down, softly fitting his lips to mine. This kiss isn't urgent like the others, no, instead this kiss is light. It's almost as if he feels that if he's too rough I'll shatter into a million pieces and blow away like dust. It's the kind of kiss I longed for from Tobias but with him, they were romantic yet demanding. I grip his other hand and lace our fingers, he smiles into the kiss and I feel like I'm melting away into a puddle of longing and desire. I memorize how his lips fit mine. My body went aflame as he slowly slid a hand down my side -brushing over the few curves I had- stopping at my hip. His hand left a trail of goosebumps under my skin tight, black jeans. I deepen the kiss and to his surprise flip us over; I pull back and straddle his waist. Zeke smirks as I slide my hands under his worn maroon T-shirt. It rides up his sculpted upper body, he has a tattoo of a tarot card deck spiraling up his side. I trace them with two fingers, making him shiver as I get to the top few. we sit there, in a comfortable silence while I just admire his many Pagan tattoos. someone clears their throat and Zeke jumps but I just sit there, still mesmerized by his ink embedded skin. I finally turn around to see an angry Tobias, standing rigidly in the doorway.

"Yes...?" I raise an eyebrow at Tobias's fuming figure.

He ignores me and locks his gaze on Zeke.

"And to think I called you a friend." He laughs humorlessly, shaking his head as he steps back a bit. "Never speak to me again Ezekial, same goes for you Prior." He spits my name like venom and I wince slightly. His eyes soften for the shortest moment before he puts on his well-calculated mask of no emotion.

Zeke picks me up, putting me down off of him; he gets up and takes a step toward Tobias.

"Dude it's not like you tried to get her back. You have your French girl, and I can be with whoever I want." Tobias raises an eyebrow.

"By being with you mean fuck, let's be honest, you're not looking for a relationship." My eyes snap between the two arguing men.

"That's not true Tobias, you know I love Tris you're just pissed because she doesn't want you anymore." I clear my throat and they both look at me, Tobias red with anger and Zeke red with embarrassment.

"Are you done?" I ask and they look down.

"I'll just leave..." Tobias mumbles and walks out of the hotel room.

 **IK IK ITS A SHORT ASS CHAPTER BUT OMG I HAVE SUCH BAD WRITERS BLOCK AND FUUUUCK ITS STRESSFUL. I START SCHOOL ON THE 19TH SO IDK HOW IM GONNA UPDATE 1,000+ WORD CHAPTERS LIKE I WANT TO BUT ILL TRYYYYYYYY**

 **I need a couple of beta readers for a book im writing. male or female or other, 10-19 years old since thats my wanted reader age range.**


	4. its been months

Guys hi holy shit it's been months! I would say it was writer's block but that would be a lie. I completely forgot this was a thing. I had school stuff, and SWTOR stuff (star wars the old republic) and friends on SWTOR and Discord. Discord is like Skype for gamers but w/o the video. I've also become musical theater trash. I've recently read my old fanfics and they're SO BAD HOLY FUCK! How do you guys like this shit lol? Anyways, I'm gonna try to start writing again if I find time. I'm going to try not to be trash kay bye guys.


End file.
